An increasing amount of data is becoming available to collectively process and use to detect particular events. Though the increased data quantity provides immense power, it also presents difficulties. Capabilities to store and/or process data may be limited at various systems within a network. Systems may face competing aims of attempting to reliably store and/or transmit pertinent data while processing massive amounts of steam data with minimal delay.